Leaf It To Me
Chris: '''Last time on Total Drama Fans vs Favorites...it was a battle of knowledge as the competitors faced off in a duel where they needed to use their information on the members of the other team. Courtney demonstrated her abilities as a leader, but some still weren't impressed. *DJ Shawn and Cody* and Jake and Arianna became good friends...only to be interrupted by Jake's obnoxious OLDER brother, Jack. After losing their second challenge in a row, the Buffalos were forced to send someone packing. It all came down to Shawn, for being completely useless and not listening to the rest of his team in the challenge, or Courtney, for being bossy yet again. In the end, it was Shawn the zombie nut who said Au revoir and took a ride on the Boat of Losers, all expenses paid. With two competitiors down, the wind is blowing and the stakes are higher. Who will be overtaken by natue in the most dramatic episode of...Total...Drama...Fans vs. Favorites! *intro* '''Favorites Spa Mansion, Home Theater. Brody, Jacques, and Rock are sitting on a couch together, but not to watch a movie. Brody: '''I did it! I kissed Bridgette right in front of Trent's sad little face. HA! '''Rock: '''Woah, that's harcore man. I didn't think you'd actually do it. '''Jacques: '''Very impressive my friend, now let's sit back and watch the sparks fly in the team of the "favorites". '''Rock: '''Why the quatations bro? '''Jacques:''' *sighs* Oh, nothing... '''Jacques: '''CONF: I cannot believe I was put on the team of the fans. People should be cheering for me, as I am the world's favorite ice dancer. But alas, I'm supposed to play the "fan" in this season. '''Girl's Bedroom, Arianna and Esperanza are talking Esperanza: 'So how have things been for you? '''Arianna: '''Oh, they're doing well, thanks. I've been talking to Jake lately and he's very nice...it's not something I got at home a lot so I'm very appreciative of it, y'know? '''Esperanza: '*nods* I know what it's like to have something you love. You see, I had this car- 'Arianna: '''I didn't say I loved him! I said he's cool. We're...friends. '''Esperanza: '*smiles* Sure girl, whatever you say. 'Arianna: '''CONF: It's true, we're only friends....what? '''Outside the loser cabin, Bridgette and Trent are arguing ' 'Bridgette: '''I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and I pushed him away! '''Trent: '''True as that may be, I'm a little ticked that the dude was getting all up on you. If he thinks he's going to get away with this, he's got another thing coming. '''Bridgette: '''Trent, don't hurt him please...I don't want you fighting... '''Trent: '''You're right, I'll stay cool for now....but if that idiot makes a move on you again, he's going to have to put his face back together like a puzzle. '''Bridgette: '*gulps* '''Bridgette: '''CONF: Who knew there could be such drama?...oh right, it's the name of the show. '''Trent: '''CONF: That dude is seriously getting on my nerve. I wanna keep cool for Bridge, but ERGH! '''The 22 campers are gathered around Chris, who is announcing the challenge Chris: '''Today, you'll be taking a hike in the woods. Along the way, you need to collect 8 sheets of paper. Once you collect all 8, you must read the stories they formed and head back to camp as soon as possible. The first team to read the whole story and report back to camp, with all of the papers in hand, wins immunity, and enough s'mores to last you the next three days. Now..on your marks...get set, GO! *the campers run off* '''The Beloved Buffalos are running through the woods, as most of the group keeps up the pace, Katie lags behind. Only DJ stops to wait for her.''' '''DJ: '''Hey, you stopped. Are you doing alright? '''Katie: '''Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night...something or someone was tapping on my window. '''Flashback, it is raining the previous night and Katie is wide awake on the top left bunk closest to the back window. Someone is tapping on the window. Katie: '''Who-who's there? '''Lightning flashes, and Karli's face pops up for a second with a disturbing smile. Katie: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''End of flashback DJ: '''You said it was some demon in a purple hoodie? You sure it wasn't just Karli messing with you? '''Katie: '''No, I didn't think of that...thanks DJ. '''DJ: '''No problem, want me to walk with you? '''Katie: '''Sure, thanks! Will the team be mad if we fall behind? '''DJ: '''Nah, it'll be cool as long as we stick to the trail. '''Katie nods and they keep walking. After they walk away, Alejandro appears behind one of the trees. Alejandro: 'DJ is swooning the ladies now? Bad move, hermano. I'm watching you and your girl, and when the time is right, I'll strike just like a cobra. '''Courtney: '''Aha! The first paper. *grabs it* Do you guys see what I got? '''Gwen: '*sarcasm* Wow, you found a paper! That's REALLY exciting Courtney. Now we just need to find seven more. '''Courtney: '''Hey, at least I'm helping. '''Courtney: '''CONF: OK, three nights ago I almost got voted off...I don't know what I did wrong, I followed Kelly's advice on being a valuable team member. *sighs* Maybe I've just dug myself to deep to be liked by anyone now. '''The fans are walking through the forest. They have slowed down to a more leisurely place. Will: 'It's very beautiful out today. '''Karli: '''Yes, but there could be...POISNOUS SNAKES!!! '''Will: '*smirks* Right, but there could also be bunnies like this one here. *pats a bunny* 'Karli: '''Did you have that before? '''Will: '''Yes. '''Jen: '*walking next to Crimson* How did you like being abandoned in that jungle for three days? '''Crimson: '''It sucked. How was the prison? '''Jen: '''Please, do you think I would enjoy being in a place like that? '''Crimson: '''I don't know what you hipsters are into nowadays. Could be prisons, could be jungles, could be Chef's private bathroom, who knows? '''Jen: '''CONF: Three days in Chef's private bathroom? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-*cut off* '''Jen: 'Whatever, that's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm saying you and me need to stick together so we can stay out of those places if we win again. '''Crimson: '''You mean an alliance? '''Jen: '''Yes, exactly. So are you in? '''Crimson: '...Sure, why not? '''Crimson: '''CONF: I'm not here to make friends or allies, so as soon as the time is right, Jen is taking a first class ride to Loserville, population her. '''Jen: '''CONF: As if I'd team up with gothie for farther than the merge. She's useful now, sure, but when I feel like she's going down. '''Buffalos, Courtney and her team have now collected 5 of the pages they need for the story. Courtney: '''5 pages down, you're all doing a really good job! '''Gwen: '''And will you perhaps recycle these pages for your next elimination plan of your friends? Please Courtney, I've trusted you once, I'm not doing it again. '''Lindsay: Wait, that's Courtney? I can't stand Courtney, she was plotting my elimination all through Total Drama Affixiation. Gwen: '''You mean action, Lindsay. '''Lindsay: Yup, uh huh. Courtney: 'Guys, I'm serious this time. I want to change myself, and for the better. '''Gwen: '''You keep telling yourself that all the way until the boat of losers. I may have trusted you once, and heck, I may have trusted you 3 days ago when I said I'd be your friend, but you let me down once again. '''Courtney: '''Why, what did I do? '''Gwen: '''My diary is missing and I really doubt Heather took it. '''Cody: '*looks concerned* '''Cody: '''CONF: OK, I know that Courtney has been really mean for....well, years. But I think she has some good in her. Like my mom always says, their is light in everyone. '''Alejandro: '''CONF: Gwen's missing her diary? Oh, how sad. I wonder who took it. *pulls out diary* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! De nada, Gwen. '''Katie and DJ, in the forest behind the rest of their team DJ: 'Hey I found some berries, want some? '''Katie: '''Oh my gosh I love berries! Thank you so much DJ! *eats the berries* '''DJ: '''Thanks...but I wanted some too. '''Katie: '''Oh...sorry.... '''DJ: '*pulls out another hand of berries* Good thing I brought more! 'Katie: '*giggles and then fully laughs* 'DJ: '*laughs with Katie* '''Katie: '''You know DJ, you're a pretty cool guy. '''DJ: '''Thanks, you're a pretty awesome girl....okay, really awesome. '''Katie: '''Thank you....we should catch up to the team now. '''DJ: '''That we should. *they run after the team* '''Fans team, they have collected 7 pages by now. Jack: '*sees Jake carrying a page* Bro, is that to heavy for you? Let me help you out. '''Jake: '''It's a PAPER, Jack! I'm not a kid anymore, okay? '''Jack: '''Whatever dude...remember in 3rd grade when you couldn't lift that small milk container? '''Jake: '*sighs* No, you've never let me forget that. '''Arianna: You couldn't lift a milk container? Jake: 'It was really heavy, and- '''Jack: '''Oh, Jake is a complete baby. I've been having to help him with everything since he was born. But it's okay, I take pride in being the brother of this dork. '''Jake: '*stomps off mumbling* '''Jack: *to Arianna* So, wanna hang out? Arianna: '*kicks his leg and walks off after Jake* '''Jack: '*holding his leg* Point taken. *falls over* '''Jack: '''CONF:Jake thinks I'm going to let him have a friend without my approval, maybe even a girlfriend if things work out between them. But I'm not letting him have anything I can't have, and I'll stop at nothing to make sure they don't hook up. '''The scene switches to Jacques, Brody, and Rock. Brody and Rock are visibly annoyed. Jacques: 'So, that is when I won my second medal of silver in the Junior Olympics 20- '''Brody: '''Not to come off as rude, bro, but we don't care. '''Rock: '''Yeah, you're our friend and all, but we really don't wanna hear it. '''Jacques: '''OK, OK, you've made your point.........did I ever tell you about the time I stubbed my toe during the middle school talent show? '''Brody and Rock: '*groan* '''Nighttime, the buffalos are sitting around a small campfire. Gwen is reading their story. Gwen: 'And then....the killer swung the axe at the children, AND CUT THEIR HEADS OFF! MUAHAHAHAHA! '''Courtney: '*rolls her eyes* Very funny Gwen. Now can we all get some sleep before daybreak? Katie and DJ have already fallen asleep, and I'm getting a little tired myself. '''Gwen: '''Whatever floats your boat, but if we don't get back in time tomorrow, you're going home. *lies down and goes to sleep* '''Courtney: '''Alright. *sits down at the campfire and stares into the fire* '''Fans Team Karli: '''*reading the story* And that's when the killer jumped out of the bushes screamed the worst scream they had ever heard in their lives....so bad, that their ears bled all the blood out of their body, followed by their brains!!!!! AWESOME! '''The others are sitting around shocked, except for Will who looks amused. Brody: '''Well that was....something. '''Kelly: '''Indeed it was... '''Karli: '''Oh, come on, you guys are scared too easily. I'm going off in the woods for a pee. Be back soon. '''Rock: '''Bro, that story was so intense. '''Jack: '''Yeah, Jake might need his diaper changed, right bro? Heh heh... '''Jake: '''Not funny Jack. '''Jack: '''Oh whatever, you've always been the weaker brother. You know, that reminds me of when you- '''Karli jumps out of the bushes with blood all over her clothes, screaming. Everyone else, except Will, also screams. Will: 'Not bad. '''Jack: '*has the loudest and girliest scream* AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 'Jake: '*stops screaming when he notices Karli laughing* Do you need your diaper changed? '''Jack: '''Um....no...on an unrelated note, anybody bring a change of clothes? '''Everyone minus Jack: '''EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW '''Buffalos Campfire, everyone besides Cody and Courtney have gone to sleep. Courtney is still staring into the fire. She looks depressed. Cody: '*goes over to Courtney* Hey, are you doing alright? '''Courtney: '*shocked by Cody's caring, she quickly replies* Yes, fine, thanks. '''Cody: '''Come on, be real with me. Something bothering you. What's up? '''Courtney: '''Oh....it's just that I've ruined my reputation with everyone...Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, they all hate me. And it's not just here either. Since All Stars I haven't been a very popular vote at my school elections...and I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me too. You all should, I've done some really terrible things, and I understand why people hate me...it just sucks. '''Cody: '''Hey, I don't hate you. Gwen doesn't hate you. I don't think people hate you Courtney, they just don't trust you anymore. So why did you steal Gwen's diary? '''Courtney: '''I didn't! I swear! I thought I could maybe be friends with at least her again, and now this. '''Cody: '''You sure you didn't take it? '''Courtney: '''No! Someone else did, probably because they hate me too. '''Cody: '''Well...I believe you. And I promise you, I will find whoever stole her diary. '''Courtney: '''You'd do that for me? After everything I did to you? '''Cody: '''I believe everyone has some good in them, and sometimes it just takes a while to shine. Maybe you've just unlocked your good, and I'd love to help you reform yourself. '''Courtney: '''Thanks...you don't have to work for me anymore..I'm really sorry about it all. Please, tell me about yourself. I never asked before and I feel bad about it. '''Cody: '''Well, as you know, I'm a nerd. *they laugh* But I also love other things too. I wouldn't be one to deny a sunny day or beautiful moon...funny thing about that actually, my parents say I'm the Zodiac. '''Courtney: '''The what? '''Cody: '''Oh, it's silly really. It means "Thee Who Brings Light". They think I have some supernatural power in me somewhere where I can bring light into darkness...I don't think there's anything special about me though. '''Courtney: '''Well, you're a really sweet guy, and if you're going to help me be a better person, the least I could do is help you figure out if you are this Zodiac or not. '''Cody: '''Really? '''Courtney: '''Yeah, why not? Friends? '''Cody: '''Friends. *shakes her hand* '''Later, around 4:00 AM, the favorites are awake by the fire pit, because the fire has gone out and they are cold. Katie: '''Brrr....it's a cold morning. '''DJ: '''Well, we could share body warmth but- '''Katie: '''Thanks DJ! *hugs him* '''DJ: '''CONF: I think Katie has a crush on me. That's cool though, she's kinda cute. We'll see where things go, but I don't want to rush anything. '''Lindsay: '''Brrrr, it's so coal. '''Gwen: '''You mean cold? '''Lindsay: '''There are no coals in the fire and it's cold, yeah. I wish someone could light this fire for us. '''Sky: '''CONF: Now's my chance! Redemption, here I come! '''Sky: '''I could try something... '''Gwen: '''What, turning Cody into me? '''Sky: '''No, but...*makes a ball of fire in her hand and lights the fire* '''Bridgette: '''Wow, thanks Sky! I'm glad to see you using your powers for good. '''Alejandro: '''I find it very...attractive. *bounces eyebrows* '''Cody: '''I forgot you were a demon now. 'Sky: '''CONF: Yes! Finally, I can use my dark magic for good....just in small quantities though, I don't want to be seen as a godplayer or let it take over me again... '''Alejandro: '''Muy bueno, Sky. If you ever get cold and there's no fire, I'll lend you my shirt as a favor. '''Sky: '*blushes* Oh...thank you. 'Bridgette: '*stares at alejandro* '''Bridgette: '''CONF: He's trying to do that AGAIN? Don't tell me he's going to try that on me, I'm not falling for it a second time. '''Courtney: '''Well, we could use a couple more hours of sleep, but we should try to get an early start, so only a couple hours people. '''Later...8:00 AM...they wake up four hours after Sky's help. Courtney: '*slowly gets up* Huh...oh no. Everybody wake up, and someone grab the papers! We gotta go! *the team gets up and begins running back to camp* '''Katie: '*running* I got a good sleep that night! '''DJ: '''I didn't....*falls over* '''Katie: '''DJ, I'll carry you! *picks him up and puts him over her shoulders, however she falls over from the weight* ...or not. '''Fans Team, they are running towards the campsite and are fairly close. They got a head start over the Favorites. Brody: 'Ha, three challenges in a row! Then I can set things up and make sure Trent gets his guitar-playing butt sent home! '''Kelly: '''Yeah, and I can hang in my chill cabin for another few days...bro. '''Brody: '''Uh huh...yeah... '''Courtney: '''There they are! Come on guys, we got this! *the favorites run after the fans* '''Jacques: '''CONF: When someone challenges you in a race of speed and style, you do not let that peasant beat you at your own game. Maybe I should have thought it out more....but it was the heat of the moment, and I am Jacques the magnificent! '''Jacques: '''Aha! No problem for Jacques the magnificent! *dances ahead* '''Esperanza: '''Uh....follow him. *runs after Jacques, the rest of the fans follow* '''Bridgette: '''They're gonna beat us! '''Gwen: '''Nice going suggesting that we sleep in, Miss Perfect. When we get to the bonfire, I'll be writing your name down, and I guarentee I'm not alone. *some others nod* '''Courtney: '''CONF: She's right...I let my team down...*tears form at her eyes* I deserve to leave. Maybe I'm destined to be a bad person. '''Jacques: '''Follow me my team of lessers than! I shall lead us to victory! *Arianna, Jen, Karli, Rock, and Will are copying his moves* '''Karli: '''The dance of the dead is so much fun! Woo! '''Jacques: '*right before he reaches the bonfire he jumps in the air, throwing the papers everywhere* We won! You're welcome. *the fans all run to the bonfire* 'Courtney: '''Dang it, they beat us here! '''Alejandro: '''It's not your fault, here sweetheart, let me lend you my jack- '''Courtney: '''Shut up Alejandro! '''Gwen: '''Wow, impressive team cooperation Courtney. Telling people to shut up, wonderful. '''Courtney: '''You need to shut up too Gwen! '''Lindsay: '''Wow, Courtney's a huge jerk! '''DJ: '''I know who I'm voting for tonight. '''Katie: '''Oh my gosh, me too! '''Courtney: '''ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT IT! UGH! *stomps off* '''Brody: '''We won again, haha, take that Trent, you idiot! '''Trent: '*glares at brody angrily* '''Chris: '''Not so fast, Brody, you see your team is missing their papers, while the Favorites have all of their pages. This means the Favorites win their first challenge! Seeya at the bonfire tonight, fans. As for the favorites....*grabs DJ's arm as he walks off* Sorry dude, someone's gotta go to the jail. '''DJ: '''Alright, seeya later guys! *waves at his team* '''Katie: '''Seeya DJ! *waves back* '''Jacques: '''Ha, expected from peasants. Now to deciding which one of you should go home. *they all glare at him angrily* What? '''Jake: '''CONF: Jacques may have cost us the challenge, but my brother is costing me my first girlfriend. My vote, Jack. '''Rock: '''CONF: Not cool, Jacques. I don't want to be friends with someone who considers themself better than everyone else. '''Arianna: '''CONF: I'm voting for Jack. He's so mean to Jake, and I hate to see that. Bye bye, Jack of all hate. '''Brody: '''CONF: Sure, I may have led Jacques on as a friend for a while, but he's not useful to me anymore, so it's seeya later Jacques. '''Elimination Ceremony. The Fans all sits down on the logs placed around the fire. Jake is going to sit next to Arianna, before Jack slides in and takes the seat. Arianna spits her tongue at Jack, but he just smiles. Chris: 'Fans, welcome to your first bonfire ceremony. At an ordinary summer camp, marshmallows are a tasty treat that you roast at the campfire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately gather their luggage and head down the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers...and you can never come back. EVER. The first marshmallow goes to....Arianna. '''Arianna: '*goes up to grab her marshmallow, when she sits back down she smiles at Jake, he smiles back* 'Chris: '''Crimson....Jen....Will....*throws them the marshmallows and they catch their marshmallows* ...Rock. '''Rock: '''Rock n roll, brother! *grabs his marshmallow* '''Chris: '''Esperanza....Karli...*they grab their marshmallows* Kelly. *she grabs a marshmallow* And...Brody. *he grabs a marshmallow* The rest of you got at least one vote...with only one of those votes, Jake is also safe. *Jake grabs his marshmallow* '''Jack: '''CONF: Next time, I'll get him, and then Arianna will be my own! Hahahaha! '''Chris: '''Campers...this is the final marshmallow. Jack, you've been a real jerk to your brother. Not even letting him have one friend? That's pretty bad bro. And Jacques...the other Jacques, you cost your team the challenge when you threw the papers everywhere. Jack and Jacques...haha your names sound the same....the final marshmallow goes to... '''Jacques: '*looks nervously around at the others* 'Jack: '*leans back and smirks* 'Chris: '....Jack. The older brother Jack. *Jack grabs his marshmallow* Jacques, the ice dancer, sorry dude. You're out. 'Jacques: '''Fine, that's perfect. I'm not a fan anyways, I don't need you peasants. *runs off crying* '''Chris: '''Well...um...awkward...that wraps this up though, the rest of you are safe. Good night. '''Will: '*walking back with Karli* Your prank last night was quite humourous, good job. '''Karli: '''Really? Usually people just scream and then avoid me....thanks. '''Will: '''No problem, see you tomorrow. *walks off* '''Behind the loser cabin, Courtney is sitting down. Cody walks up and sits down next to her. Cody: 'Hey, what's up? '''Courtney: '*sniffs* I'm trying to be a better person Cody...but you saw me today, I screamed at my team. '''Cody: '''It's okay, they were acting like jerks. Some people deserve to be told to shut up, you know? I thought it was cool of you to tell them off like that. '''Courtney: '''You did? Thanks Cody...I'm glad to be your friend. '''Cody: '''My pleasure. *they walk off* '''Later...as the girls are sleeping, Alejandro sneaks into the cabin. Alejandro: '''Can't have someone else running this team...so sorry to do this Courtney....*snickers*...not really. *slips Gwen's diary under her bed and sneaks out* Have a good night sleep everyone, hehehe. *walks out of the cabin* '''End of Episode Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Berryleaf